Safe and Sound
by DanteVonJinx
Summary: Dick Grayson and Hayley Sheng has been close friends ever since they met at Gotham Academy. Apart from the Team, Hayley was the only other person that knew his secret identity. After the Invasion, Nightwing returned to Blüdhaven with Hayley as his personal intel gatherer. Their journey together begins, where there will be romance, violence and a terrible secret to be learned.
1. Chapter 1 : Homecoming

**Chapter 1**

A few months after the Invasion, Dick got through his 20th birthday and permanently moved to Blüdhaven. He continued his masked vigilante life as Nightwing while 19 years old Hayley, a close friend of his moved together with him to study in an art college. Although they moved together, they stayed separately. Hayley lived in a tiny hostel alone while Dick lived in a medium class apartment downtown. Dick would pay Hayley a visit once in a while. Oftentimes to collect data on criminals that Hayley has compiled for him.

It was a Sunday night, Nightwing decided to drop by Hayley's place when she told him she had information on people drug dealing in a warehouse down Avenue Street. He appeared at her window in his outfit, spare the mask, his lean body outlined perfectly in his black and blue leather suit. Hayley on the other hand, was in a blue t-shirt and a pair of short, white pants. His unusual way of entry was no surprise to Hayley, as this is what they agreed on for when he was in uniform. They both exchanged greetings when he arrived and then there was an awkward silence.

A tense atmosphere was in the air. Considering how close they were, this sort of situation was rare. While inviting him into the hostel, Hayley tried to spark a conversation and said, "Hey, remember how we used to hang out at the courtyard in school and talk about all sorts of nonsense?" A halfhearted smile floated across Hayley's face. He walked towards the computer consoles in silence, with no intention of replying her.

After collecting the data he needed, he walked past Hayley and towards the window. She was still standing idly, still seeming to hope for some sort of response from her close friend.

Nightwing stopped at the window and calmly said, "I'll be going. Take care of yourself."

There was another moment of silence. Hayley went from hopeful to confused to angry. Her eyebrows furrowed and words that she will regret saying, slipped right out of her mouth.

"Why are you like this?" she whispered, looking down at her feet. He didn't seem to hear what she said and went into a crouching position on the windowsill, ready to jump. She spun to face him, her eyes scrunched up in anger. She balled her fists, her nails digging deep into her palm.

"Why are you acting so distant?! Is it because of Wally's death?!" Hayley's voice rose with every word, her eyes never leaving Nightwing.

His body shuddered at the sound of Wally's name, his fist tightened. She couldn't see his face but she could already tell that he was pissed.

"You have no right to tell me how to act!" he spat.

Hayley froze and made a slight hiccup as she realized what she said was awful, but it was too late to take back those words.

"I'm sorry, it was just a spur of the moment, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" She murmured, her words barely loud enough to reach him.

He put his mask on and leapt out the window, onto the alleyway and into the darkness.

Hayley sat on her sofa and thought about what she said, head under her palms. She let out a depressing sigh at the realization of how ignorant she was and that he was right. Hayley laid down on the sofa and started to think back on the argument. Her anger at Dick for being so cold to her blinded her from noticing how Dick was still in pain over losing his best friend. She felt selfish to have said those things to him when she knew how it felt to lose someone important. Hayley lost her father to cancer when she was 16, that horrible feeling of losing a loved one was as hard as losing a best friend. The thought of her father made a tear roll down the side of her cheek as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After a few hours, Nightwing returned to Hayley's hostel. Using the special mechanism installed upon her window that only he could unlock without triggering the alarm, he silently entered the hostel. The contraption was pretty simple despite being thought up by the one and only former boy wonder. Nightwing looked around the living quarters and found Hayley asleep on the sofa. He walked quietly to her side to look at her more closely. He noticed the tears she had shed were drying up on her face and the sofa.

"I'm sorry. Keeping my distance was all I could do to stop myself from breaking down in your arms… and… I don't want you to see the weaker side of me. Not just yet." he whispered as he removed his mask, revealing his blue eyes, dull against the nightlight.

They were filled with sorrow, longing, regret. Feelings and emotions that he chose to hide from her. He couldn't let the only person that he has left to treasure, worry about him. It would be the last thing on his mind. He gently slipped his arms below her waist and knees and lifted her up with ease. A faint memory of the first time they met ran past his thoughts. He let himself smile, just this once. It was a weak smile, with a tinge of hurt. Tears filled his eyes to the brim, but did not drop. It made his eyes glimmer in the moonlight.

He moved towards the bed and gently set her down and pulled the blanket over her. He made his way to the bathroom and changed into a white linen shirt and black jeans. His shirt was tight fitting, revealing his masculine fit body. As Dick left the bathroom, he caught sight of a pink piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and started reading it.

~Dear Diary,

It's a dull day, I'm so bored of my life, I can't manage anything right, and life just keeps throwing bullshit at me everyday. How long more do I have to go through this? Goddammit, I wish I could turn my life around even with Nightwing as my friend and a secret job as his personal information counter or something like that. It's really awesome, but I don't get into any of the action. Have I told you how Dick and I are starting to drift apart? It's like we can't communicate anymore no matter how I hard try. At the end of the day I screw things up between us. I wish we could get back together like how we used to be. Hanging around in the courtyard, talking about anything under the clear blue sky, sharing secrets and problems we could have but what the heck, that can hardly happen these days. Ever since Wally died, things fell deeper into a black hole and I'm acting like an asshole saying shit to him and giving him a harder time. WHY AM I LIKE THAT?! I WISH I COULD JUST TELL HIM-

He was cut off when Hayley fell off the bed with a thud. "Ouch" mumbled Hayley sleepily.

"Are you okay?" he said while he tried to hold back the laughter.

"I'm fine, luckily I left nothing sharp on the floor."

Dick walked to her side and proceeded to lift her up.

"Wha…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted.

"What does it look like, Hay? Maybe I'm about to rape you."

"GODDAMNIT DICK!" she punched him in the shoulder but Dick just laughed it off.

"Dude, I'm not 5, you don't have to do that! It's so embarrassing!" Hayley tried to struggle off him but his grip was too firm so she stop giving two shits about it.

When she was finally placed on the bed, she let out a tiring yawn, which made Dick yawn too.

"Hey, what were you reading just now?" Hayley asked in a tired manner while rubbing her eye.

She traced back where he last left piece of paper on the desk and her face flushed.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY READ MY DIARY?!" shouted Hayley "OH MY GOD DICK! I MEAN LITERALLY, YOU DICK!"

She threw a punch towards Dick but his strong hand caught her wrist and their faces were inches away. His eyes focused on hers, time seemed to slow down tenfold. Hayley silently savored the moment.

"What did you read?" Was all she could muster up to break off the silence. Dick only shrugged and let go of her wrist. He grabbed his backpack and walked up to the front door preparing to leave.

"You have gotta stop writing your diary on colored paper and leaving it around the house. You never change." was all he said and he gave a small weary smile then left the hostel leaving a stunned Hayley.

She sat on her bed and saw the photo of her and Dick when they were still in Gotham Academy framed on the wall opposite her. The photo reminded her of the past, times when she had a more meaningful friendship with Dick. She laid back down on her bed, once again drifting off to deep slumber.

* * *

Their feet were swinging freely as they sat on the large oak tree branch in the courtyard of Gotham Academy. Below the tree, a field of soft grass swaying in the direction of the wind as it blew. The leaves of the tree rustled with a rhythmic pattern. A row of patterned fences separated the layer of grass and the concrete floor of the school grounds. The two buildings at each side provided enough shade throughout the day to keep the courtyard cool.

Hayley and Dick were talking about their day atop the tree.

"And when Henry went in front of the class to write down the solution to the question, he let out the loudest fart ever! I could hear it from the back of the class! The face he made was priceless!"

Dick Grayson started laughing alongside a giggling Hayley.

"You must be whelmed if you're giggling like that huh?"

"You… should… have… been… there!" Hayley said in between her laughs. "It really was hilarious!"

"I wish we were in the same class, Hay"

"Stop calling me that, it sounds weird"

"But you let me call you that anyways" as the boy wonder smirked.

"That's cause you're my friend, the only one I trust" Hayley said while she leaned closer to Dick.

"And you are mine, I wish we-

Before Dick could finish his sentence, Barbara Gordon was calling out to him below their feet.

"Come on Dick! Alfred is waiting for us! We're gonna be late!"

Barbara Gordon was older than the both of them. She was like a big annoying sister and was really protective over Dick which kind of made Hayley dislike her every now and then but she knew that Barbara was doing it because she cared a lot about him.

"Well then, now I'm just not whelmed. You threw off my whelm Babs!"

"Hurry up Dick, you don't want Bruce to wait for you again now do you? Or do you want him to give you a lecture on discipline again?"

"Fine! I'm coming down"

In a swift jump, Dick landed on the ground. He ran towards Barbara while waving Hayley goodbye.

"I'll see ya tomorrow kay!"

Hayley silently waved back at him, expressionless, and a bit heartbroken. Her time with Dick had been cut short lately ever since she found out that her friend was the the dark knight's sidekick.

* * *

The alarm clock rang beside Hayley. She slammed the snooze button and continued lying in bed for a few minutes. She then sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes to clear off the blurry vision. She looked around her hostel, vision slowly settling on the sofa, causing her to gradually recall what happened last night.

"_I fell asleep on the sofa, but I woke up on the bed… So that means...'_"she thought, and it dawned on her.

Her face started to flush. She stood up so quickly, that her touch screen phone dropped out of her pocket and onto her bed. The screen then lid up revealing the time.

8:30a.m.

Hayley's Monday schedule was a day filled with classes. History of art and design was one hour away then Figure Class at 2:30p.m.

She stared into the mirror, her long light blue hair flowed to the side of her face. She always wanted to dye her hair that color but Gotham Academy was a strict school and had standards so she could only dye her hair when she graduated. Dick made fun of how she looked the first time he saw her with it, mentioning that it looked like a video game villain, which earned him a punch.

She smiled to herself while reminiscing that faint memory. She held the silver necklace with a glowing blue stone, a present from her late father and gave it a squeeze.

Back when Dick got his first girlfriend, things were still alright. She remembered how she found out about his relationship with her through the news after a huge incident with the Justice League. Dick and his friends helped saved planet earth from total annihilation. He even told her how Zatanna kissed him on New Years Day and they started something 'special'.

Hayley wasn't really jealous of their new relationship, she was happy for him and congratulated him even though she had something for him.

"GARGH"

Hayley slammed the door shut and left her hostel leaving all of her thoughts there.

* * *

It was a slow day for Hayley, the first class she had that day sucked. Sitting at the back of the class and hiding from the lecturer's prying eyes was the best idea she had in mind. She took out her sketchbook and started doodling anything that came to mind. The three-hour class soon ended and Hayley sighed in relief.

"_God that was horrid_ "she thought.

As Hayley was about to leave the lecture hall, her lecturer called out her name. She had to put on a happy face before spinning around to face him. Mr. David wasn't the worst lecturer on campus but he sure knew how to bore a student in class despite being really nice to them.

"Are you in a rush, Miss Sheng?"

"No"

Hayley tried not to sound sarcastic as much as possible.

"Very well, I wanted to ask if you were interested in boosting your grades?

"Not really"

"Don't worry, you won't have to do a report or any sort for this subject, all you have to do is to design a poster for the Hall of Justice in honor of the Justice League."

Well that did it. Hayley's jaw dropped, then and there she thought, why would Mr. David want her to draw something? Heck she is not the best in class nor was she very good. She thought herself to be moderate. Hayley tried to stay away from competition as much as possible because she knows what stress can do to her.

"Miss Sheng?"

Hayley snapped back to reality.

"What is your answer?"

"Am I doing this alone? Cause I can't handle this alone."

"No worries Miss Sheng. There will be a couple more students doing it with you. Each of you would have to randomly pick a hero to draw in life size and combine it into a large poster."

"Oh! Then sure, I'll join I guess."

"Splendid, I'll add your name to the roster"

Hayley said thanks and left for the hallway. She had a two hour break but what was she gonna do? Normally she would bring her lunch to the courtyard and eat it under the oak tree with Dick but its not life in Gotham Academy anymore. Blüdhaven is so much more depressing than Gotham city. There were more thugs and criminal here even with Nightwing patrolling every night. Day by day the number of criminal activities increases.

Hayley's thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into her. Papers scattered everywhere but she wasn't holding any art block, come to think of it she wasn't holding anything. She looked around and saw that she had bumped into the college's best freshman student, Angelique Leblanc also known as the snob queen.

"Sacre bleu! How dare you bump into my new clothes! They were sent to me by my mama from Paris!"

And here she thought that high school wannabes would stop appearing when she entered college. Guess she thought wrong.

"I'm sorry, Angelique." Hayley said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Sorry does not undo the damage you have done to me beautiful dress!"

"Whatever"

Hayley grabbed the last piece of paper on the floor and shoved it to Angelique. The snob wouldn't even bother to pick some up herself. Hayley then walked passed the female version of napoleon dynamite and jogged down the hall towards the backyard. She could hear Angelique calling her a freak behind her.

As if her day couldn't get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Party

**Chapter 2**

The door unlocked with a click and it swung open. An exhausted figure walked through it, slamming the door shut afterwards. Hayley threw her bag to the side and fell on her bed in utter darkness. Her wrist was hurting from all the drawings she did in a live sketch session she had in Figures class. All the models today were females...nude females. Some of the guys in class were having some difficulties concentrating, for obvious reasons.

Everything would have gone smoothly for Hayley if it wasn't for Angelique stopping her after class. She stated that she wanted to have the meeting for the tribute to the Justice League held right there and then.

Angelique was screaming orders and declining ideas from other students. In the end, Angelique decided that she wanted to draw Superman and she thought that he would notice her and pick her up, bridal style.

"Puh-lease, Angelique. I'm sure Superman already has a girlfriend." a student to the left stated.

"Yeah!" the whole group agreed in unison.

Only Hayley sat quietly at the back, napping. A book slammed on to the desk next to her and Hayley jerked upright and cleared her throat.

"Y-yeah, Superman… Hooray!" Hayley mumbled sarcastically.

"Mademoiselle Hayley, I suggest you leave ze sleeping at home while we discuss on who to draw. As you people would say, dibs on Superman."

"You guys can choose whoever you want, the one last one would be mine."

"Very well Hayley. You will be drawing Plastic Man."

"Oh."

The meeting came to an end. It was a useless meeting to Hayley, all they did during the meeting was argue on who each of them should draw. They wasted an hour of her time, which she could have used to go home, nap and finish off her assignments before their due dates.

"Stupid Angelique and her stupid perfectionist attitude." Hayley mumbled while walking back to her hostel.

Hayley's mind wandered back into reality. She let out a sigh into her pillow. She was really tired, thinking that life in college really was not the same as high school.

"Long day huh?" a voice in the shadows spoke.

"Eee-yup" Hayley replied, not even realizing that she was not alone.

When Hayley finally realized what happened, she rolled over and fell off her bed. There was a loud thud and a cursing Hayley rose up with a pepper spray in her hand, preparing to strike.

"Are you serious?" the figure stood up from the sofa and switched on the lights revealing Dick in his sleek black tuxedo. "You do know it's me right?" He said smugly while grinning.

His attractiveness seems to have reached a whole new level as Hayley blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, I knew. I totally knew, pft. Of course I knew." Hayley muttered, while taking another quick glimpse of him.

"But why are you wearing that?" she continued.

"I need your help." Dick declared while Hayley hid behind the fridge door.

"With? I've supplied you with enough data for the two weeks." Hayley retorted, while taking a carton of milk from the fridge.

"The data is sufficient and accurate, that's why I need you to go undercover with me."

Hayley almost spat out her milk, "WHAT? OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Dick gave her a reassuring nod.

Hayley jumped onto Dick and threw her arms around his waist. She hugged him with the largest of smiles spread across her face. The best part of it all was him returning the hug. They embraced each other, with her head resting on his masculine chest. The warmth that emanated from Dick made her feel all the more relaxed and secured. She took in his earthy scent, exhaling a warm breath onto his chest. Hayley wished for the moment to last forever, but Dick slowly let go, albeit hesitantly. She took a step back, her face blushed a thousand shades of red. A hand ran through the top part of her hair and ruffled them. Dick was now much taller than her considering that he was once shorter than her during their time at Gotham Academy.

_"Boys and their growth spurts."_ Hayley thought to herself while straightening her hair.

"Come on, get changed." Dick ushered, pointing at a box with a blue ribbon on it which was placed on the computer table.

Hayley removed the cover of the box and a stunning black silk dress with traditional patterns native to China was carefully placed inside.

"It's beautiful, Dick." Hayley whispered in awe of the dress. "Where did you get it?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as you look good in it." he teased while smoothing out his tuxedo.

"Where are we going?" Hayley said as she walked into her bathroom.

"Remember the news about the warehouse down on Avenue Street? Apparently its a formal party for drug dealing."

"A formal party for drug dealing?" Hayley asked, putting on the dress inside her bathroom, puzzled from it. Her pale skin reflected in the moonlight.

"So we're going as a couple who came from China to chip in our deals."

"Wait, pause, rewind. Are you bringing me out on this mission because I originated from China?" She questioned while putting on make up

"Erm.." Hayley could hear Dick clearing his throat thinking of another excuse to give. "Yeah, you caught me, I've got nothing to cover up."

Hayley opened her bathroom door revealing her in the dress. It was a perfect fit for her mildly hour-glass shaped body, her long slender legs revealed through the dress's side cut.

Her black eyeliner outlined the corners of her eyes, the most outward parts of her upper and lower eyelashes. Her lips were blood red, glistening under the lights. Pink blush lightly swept across her cheek bones.

The strapless dress only served to cover up to the chest, leaving her neck, collarbone and shoulder exposed. The top edge of her dress was covered in a layer of lace with an almost transparent fabric, barely hiding her cleavage. A black ribbon wrapped around her torso and was neatly bound at the side, emphasising her slim waistline.

She took a step nearer towards Dick and made a quick twirl, lifting the skirt slightly, creating beautiful ripples across the fabric.

Dick just stood there, wide-eyed. He had never seen Hayley this way before. Even during their prom nights at Gotham Academy, Hayley did not seem to stand out as much as she did now.

"You can stop staring at me now, Dick" Hayley smirked as Dick blushed and looked away. Proud that she could make Dick examine her up and down.

"S-sorry..." Dick stammered and cleared his throat. "You look… absolutely gorgeous, stunning in fact." he commented while nervously straightening his tie.

Hayley let out a small giggle. Dick pulled out another box, this time a fancier one. He opened the box for her. Inside, a gold mystic knot sat comfortably on its pillow. The necklace shimmered and glistened. He gently pulled it out of the box as if it were to break at any second.

"May I?" he asked.

In response, she removed her own necklace and placed it on her desk. She spun around and had her back facing him. Dick then placed his arms around her neck and positioned the necklace carefully. He locked it together with a silent click.

"Done."

"Thank you."

Hayley walked up to the full length mirror and studied herself. She smiled with glee.

"Now, to do something about your blue hair."

"What's wrong with my blue hair?" Hayley asked, her eyes narrowed.

"We can't possibly go in there with you looking like that, they would recognize you!"

"Fine, I'll see what I can do about it."

Hayley had always kept a long black wig just in case at the back of her wardrobe drawer. She put it on and adjusted it. She turned back to Dick.

"Do I look okay now?"

"Yeah, let's go. A limousine would be waiting outside for us by now." Dick said while lifting up his elbow hinting for Hayley to placed her arm in between.

* * *

Dick was being such a gentleman, opening the limousine door for her before she could do it herself. Someone called out to her. Someone she would never want to see in this condition and with Dick. Angelique LeBlanc was waving towards her but when Hayley tried to enter into the limo and hide, Dick pulled her back out.

_"Goddamnit Dick, and how did Angelique know it was me!"_ She thought.

"Hay, your friend is calling for you."

Angelique walked up to them but instead of being her usual snobbish self, she suddenly turned into an angel. She smiled towards Hayley and her eyes travelling towards Dick.

_"Of course, Dick Grayson. Tall, dark and handsome. What snob wouldn't wanna know him?"_ Hayley thought angrily to herself once more.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us, Hayley, my good friend." Angelique spoke in her heavy french accent to show Dick she was foreign.

HAYLEY MY GOOD FRIEND?! every word she said was just like having darts flying into her ears and piercing into her ear drums. Hayley would rather be deaf than go through Angelique's games but she couldn't do that right now. The more she tried to avoid her, the more likely Angelique would stall her from getting on with the mission.

"Richard, this is Angelique LeBlanc. LeBlanc, this is Richard Grayson. My closest friend." Hayley gritted through her teeth.

"A pleasure to meet you but you can call me Dick" Dick said as he held Angelique's hand in his and brushed his lips upon it.

Hayley swore she could hear Angelique squeal with joy.

"Ze pleasure is all mine, monsieur Grayson. I see that you are both in a hurry? How about we meet up some other time, after your little excursion that is."

"Very well." Dick stated and gave her his sly smile.

The whole scene really made Hayley want to throw up.

_"Stupid Dick and his stupid womanizing traits."_ Hayley thought to herself.

"Shall we leave?" Hayley said to Dick, every word infused with the intention of killing someone.

They said their goodbyes and the both of them got into the limo.

* * *

During the ride, Dick mentioned to Hayley that she had to act as though she could only understand Mandarin and allow him to do the talking.

The ride to their destination was quick. The limo drove into a small alleyway and up front was a huge metal gate with a man standing in front of it. The man strode to the driver's window, they exchanged a few words and the man returned and unlocked the gates for them to go through. The limo drove into the warehouse and stopped. The driver then got down from his car to open theirs. Dick got down first, then reached out his hand for Hayley's. As Hayley got down, she scanned the area.

"Don't worry too much, Hay. Just leave it to me." Dick whispered into Hayley's ears.

She just gave him a single nod.

Hayley and Dick walked deeper into the warehouse arm in arm. As they walked, more guards who were at attention could be seen on either side of them. As they walked toward the main door, Hayley could hear classical music playing from the inside. The panel slid open, a pair of piercing eyes appeared and stared at the both of them.

"How was the drive?" questioned the man.

Hayley was puzzled but Dick gave him a confident answer.

"Skids with stones along the way but I do not mind."

The panel slid shut and multiple locks opening could be heard from the opposite side of the door. Slowly, it slid open and the man bowed at them. He introduced himself as Raymond and showed them the way. Hayley just followed along silently next to Dick. They could hear the metal door closing in the distance, locking itself back up.

What came next was shocking. The warehouse from this room onwards was beautifully decorated from ceiling to floor. It was like a different dimension from the entrance of the warehouse. A live orchestra was playing slow classical music and a stage was set up at the far back with red drapes hanging from above. There were people dancing, mingling and eating. This looked more like a ball than a drug dealing party.

Raymond led them to their seats. Dick and Hayley sat together in a round table with two other couples, dressed to impress. Raymond bowed once more and left to guard the entrance.

The man on Hayley's right spoke first.

"I have never seen you around before."

"Me neither" said the one to the left of Dick. Their ladies gave sly giggles and hugged their men with lust.

"I am definitely new to this but I'm more of a representative for m'lady." He ushered towards Hayley. "This is Lady Phoenix, my fiancée. Her family runs most of China's 'exports'."

Both the men and women looked at Hayley waiting for an answer. She pretended not to understand and put on a straight face. Dick then whispered mandarin words into her ear and she nodded.

"My apologies, gentlemen. I'm afraid there's a language barrier for m'lady. I'll be her translator for tonight."

The two gentlemen gave each other a look then back to them, but before either one spoke, another man appeared. As tall as Dick, dark and handsome, he had long black hair tied into a small ponytail. He also had a goatee and a gold tooth could be seen as he smiled towards Dick and Hayley.

Dick stared back as if he knew him while Hayley just blurred out.

"Excuse me, I have some business to attend to" Dick said to the guests in front of them as he stood and bowed towards Hayley, signalling to beg his leave, and left with the guy with the ponytail.

Hayley got even more puzzled but remain quiet and sat idly.

Dick followed the man to the corner of the room, away from the crowd.

"What are you doing here, Dick?" the man muttered quietly.

"Oh, I'm fine Bruce. I've been well. How are you doing? Dick responded with sarcasm.

"I'm serious, what are you doing here?"

"My friend got a lead that this party is not what it appears to be."

"And your friend is right but what is Hayley doing here with you. I understand that she is your friend but can't you bring Babara or Zatanna with you instead? You are endangering her."

"Bruce, please. She is the one who got me the information. The most I could do for her is bring her out and she is in good hands."

"We are not in a normal drug dealing situation or haven't you noticed."

"I've noticed Bruce."

"Get her out of here as soon as possible and that's final."

"Fine, I'll-"

Before Dick could finish a response, the lights went out and a spotlight focused down the stage to a man dressed in his light blue tux with a light blue bow tie.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to tonight's largest dealing in the world! I'm your host tonight, Flanders." the man said. "First up, we have Mr. Anderson. Dealing with 1.2 million worth of crystal meth!"

Mr Anderson walked up to stage and gave the crowd a wave or two. He then stood there waiting for someone to call his deal. Not long later, the man from Hayley's right stood up and called the deal. Mr. Anderson then leaves the room with the man to the back room.

"Next up! We have Lady Phoenix! This stunning young woman is the daughter of a multi-billionaire cocaine exporter in China. Please put your hands together for, Lady Phoenix!"

When Hayley was called out and the spotlight shone bright onto her. Hayley's face flushed. Across the room, Dick's face went white.

"I warned you, Dick."

Dick ignored Bruce and ran towards Hayley. The crowd stared at Hayley, still unfazed of what's happening. When finally Dick arrived he whispered into Hayley's ear.

"Pretend, I'll go up with you. Just be emotionless"

Hayley just nodded as if nothing were to happen.

But who was she kidding, Hayley's heart would not stop pounding against her ribcage. Each beat pounded harder than the last.

Hayley walked up onto the stage, her arm in Dick's. Her face still emotionless.

"Might I ask How much is Lady Phoenix dealing tonight? Flanders asked.

"My beautiful fiancee here would be dealing approximately 2 and a half million worth of cocaine fresh from China."

As Lady Phoenix, all Hayley could do was scan through the crowd with her dead eyes. Both her hands holding each other and placed above her waist, standing in an elegant posture.

Before anyone could deal, the glass panel above their head shattered. A bat like figure alongside another figure with a yellow cape came flying down.

Dick used himself to cover Hayley from the shattered glass.

"It's Batman and Robin!" someone shouted in the room.


	3. Chapter 3 : Her Setback

**Chapter 3**

Everyone panicked and ran for the entrance Hayley and Dick came in from. Before anyone could escape, the door burst open from its hinges and a large green fish like creature came barging in, scaring everyone. The green monster deflated, revealing itself as Lagoon Boy. Miss Martian then came in through the entrance, hovering above the concrete floor. Both Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian worked swiftly and contained the crowd from escaping. Some of the guest were aggressive and tried to fight back. They ended up having their asses kicked and face planted onto the ground by Lagoon Boy. Some even tried to shoot Miss Martian with their pistols hidden in their jackets but she stopped the bullets with ease.

While all of this was happening, Batman had already given chase to Anderson who had fled to the back room, where they were doing their personal dealings.

On stage, Dick was still protecting Hayley from harm. Robin came up to them and passed something to Dick and ordered them to get down on the ground. They did as they were instructed. Hayley had a hard time kneeling down onto the floor with her tight dress. Dick leaned in close to Hayley.

"Stay close to me at all times. Whatever my teammates ask you to do, just do it. They're gonna get us out of here safely. No one in this building would know what happened to us. Understood?" she could feel his warm breath against her neck. It made her blush.

The chaos was contained within a matter of minutes. Batman came back with Anderson and the man who sat with Hayley, both in cuffs. By then, police sirens could be heard from the outside of the room. Officers started pouring in, each already assigned to the duty they were suppose to do. Everyone from the crowd was handcuffed and sent to the van readied for them, and even Hayley and Dick were amongst them.

Hayley glanced at Dick as she was about to enter the police van for reassurance but Dick had his shades on.

"_Wait… when did he put that on." _Hayley thought, giving Dick a perplexed look.

A young man dressed in full police uniform walked up to the front and grabbed Hayley and Dick by the shoulder before they could enter the van. He smiled at them and led them to the alleyway. No one tried to stop them nor did they pay them any mind.

The alleyway was dark and the only source of light was the full moon that hung above the city, illuminating eminently. It was definitely enough for Hayley to make out the dark figures standing idly in the shadows, Batman, Robin and Lagoon Boy. The policeman that led them to the alley started to shrink and morphed into Miss Martian. Hayley was approximately the same height as Miss Martian so at least she did not feel like the shortest in the group.

Hayley stood idly at the side while Batman dragged Dick to the corner of the alleyway to discuss something in private. Suddenly, Hayley felt a sharp tingling feeling in her brain and a voice spoke out.

"_Hi there, I'm Miss Martian, this is Lagoon Boy and that's Robin… What's your name?"_ Miss Martian spoke gently in Hayley's mind.

Hayley spun her head furiously to face Miss Martian, her mouth dangling wide but she did not know whether to speak out loud or to reply with her mind which she had no idea how.

"_Calm down, Hayley. Just use your mind to communicate like how you would talk to your own consciousness."_ Robin stated. He stood directly opposite Hayley in a manly pose.

"_Erm… Hello?" _Hayley thought in her mind, still psyched out over the fact she could communicate with the others using only her mind.

Lagoon Boy instantly replied with a 'sup' and Miss Martian gave Hayley yet another warm smile.

"_My name's Hayley and its really nice to meet all of you."_ Hayley continued. _"So, how did you guys find us here?" _

"_Oh! We were actually training with Batman in detective skills and such so he led us here but we didn't know that you and Nightwing were already on this case." _Miss Martian ushered.

"_Batman actually looks kinda pissed too…..I guess it had something to do with you?" _Robin thought as he strode up and down the alleyway trying to eavesdrop on what the former dynamic duo were discussing about.

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on. Honestly, I'm really confused right now."Hayley voiced out her opinion loud and clear.

Everyone stared at her and she was wondering why until she realized that she had spoken out loud. She quickly covered her mouth and gave everyone a slight bowed apology.

Robin took a quick glanced to see if Batman had heard any of it but he was still too busy giving Nightwing a long lecture. He faced Hayley once more and placed his index finger on his lips specifying her to hush.

Hayley gave a nod while she bit her lip from embarrassment. In her mind, she could hear Lagoon Boy trying to hold back his laughter that was about to explode from his mouth. Miss Martian just gave him a glare. It was more of a friendly glance than a glare.

The four of them exchanged some small talk until Batman and Nightwing returned. Everyone became quiet and still. Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy and Robin stood at attention like metal pillars.

"_Is Batman really that harsh on them?" _Hayley thought quietly to herself.

"Get back to HQ, I'll deal with everything here." Batman commanded in his low and husky voice.

Everyone gave him a nod and left. Miss Martian sneaked a wave to Hayley and she returned one. Batman paced deeper into the alleyway and the darkness around him swallowed him and just like that he disappeared. Hayley faced Dick, awaiting orders. All she saw on his face was rage and contempt, staring into the darkness that engulfed his former partner. He finally snapped into reality when Hayley poked him at his sides making him jerk upright.

"Lets go home." Dick smiled faintly at Hayley, his face was smiling but Hayley could see that his smile did not reach his eyes.

"How?" Hayley questioned, recalling how they sat on a limousine to their destination instead of their own transportation.

Dick ruffled through his back pocket and slipped out a small control with his Nightwing insignia embedded on it. He pressed one of the buttons on it and in a distance, Hayley could hear a faint doubled beep sound. Dick grabbed Hayley by the hand and they walked to where the sound was originating from. Hayley was startled by his action and savored the moment as much as she possibly could. They arrived in front of a slick black motorbike with a long cyan blue glow paint trail at each side from the head to tail. Dick got onto the bike first and handed Hayley a helmet after wearing his. She held the helmet in her hand staring at the bike.

"You do know that I've not sat on a bike before right?" Hayley stuttered nervously.

Dick lift up the panel on his helmet and gave Hayley a reassuring smile. "Its okay, you've got me…. Unless you don't trust me?" questioned Dick with a slightly disheartened tone.

Hayley gave a gentle smile, shut her eyes and lightly shook her head. She then got onto the back of the bike with both legs together on one side of it. She held onto Dick's back and the bike started zooming down the alleyway and onto the cold rough pavement of the tar road and then up a freeway. The speed of the bike picked up overtime till everything around them becomes blurry and lights left a trail behind them. If Hayley weren't wearing her helmet, her hair would be flowing smoothly against the night's cool wind but her bare shoulder was getting goose bumps from the cold.

Within a short amount time, the bike screeched to a stop in front of Hayley's hostel building. She got off the bike as gently as she possibly could, her body weak from all the tension of riding a bike for the first time, and also from hugging Dick too tightly.

She removed the helmet with her wig still intact, the strands of hair fell perfectly down her shoulder. The power of expensive yet fake hair. She turned to him and whispered "Thanks for the wonderful evening..." with a faint smile on her face as she handed Dick his helmet back.

He looked at her for a short moment before replying with a slightly muffled "You're welcome." his expression hidden behind the helmet. They bid each other goodnight, then she left for the main door. Hayley slid her key into the door lock when she heard Dick calling her name.

"Do you wanna hang out this weekend?"

Hayley gave a short pause before turning around, dress fluttering due to the spin, answering, "Sure!"

Dick nodded and left.

* * *

_The sky was dark and dull, grey even when the sun was at its peak. Clouds surrounding the city of Gotham, it had been raining non-stop for a day or two now. The cold tar and pavement floor were flooded with water puddles. It was as if the sun no longer existed and time had suspended, leaving only dark nights and dull evenings._

_Footsteps running through puddles, each step faster than the last. 'Splash, splash, splash.' could be heard down a dark alley in downtown Gotham. A petite figure drenched in rainwater could be seen running from the rooftops. There was another figure, seemingly tailing the first one, not far behind. This one, a larger figure, managed to keep up the pace and continued following the petite figure until the end of the alleyway. _

_The petite figure panicked, it was a dead end. Hayley was breathing fast trying to calm herself down. Her long dark hair stuck to her face like silky glue from the rain. She was trapped, there was nowhere else to run. _

_The larger figure appearing to be a man dressed in black with a large coat protecting him from the rain approached Hayley with a knife. His face wore a deadly and cunning smile, he taunted Hayley, slowly nearing her with every step. Each step made Hayley's mind cloud more, she could not think straight. Every thought of escaping just vanished from her mind. _

_When the man tried to take his last and final step, another hooded figure from above the roof fell in between Hayley and the man, resulting in Hayley letting out a shriek. The man charged towards the hooded figure but it dodged the man's attack with ease. Every swing the man made, his blade would meet empty spaces of air. The hooded figure found an opening and brought a small yet powerful kick onto the man's chin, sending him tumbling backwards and falling on the watery puddled ground in a splash. _

_The man appeared to be knocked out. Every muscle in Hayley's body relaxed and she was finally able to take in soothing cool air into her lungs, inhaling and exhaling calmed her down. The hooded figure turned to face Hayley, its hands reached out to Hayley's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. _

"_Thanks, __Robin__." _

"_What are you doing out here? You know it's not safe. Gotham suddenly gets into a crime spree and yet here you are still roaming the streets." _

"_I… had to get something important." Hayley muttered in embarrassment._

"_What's more important than your safety, Hay?!" shouted Robin._

_Hayley reached into her coat and took out a small box wrapped in red and black paper. At the side of the box a yellow card with Robin's initials attached to it. _

_Hayley handed the box over to Robin, "Happy Birthday, Boy Wonder." She chimed._

_Robin stared at the box, unsure of what to say._

"_You don't have to say anything, I know. I'm just that awesome." Hayley boasted knowing the boy wonder was speechless. _

"_You risked your life to get a birthday present for me?" _

"_Yes and keep it in your belt before it gets wet!" _

_Robin placed the box into an empty compartment in his utility belt. " Hay, I…have nothing to say to you anymore." sounding astonished._

"_You can start with thank you and how bout you come over to my place for hot chocolate?" _

"_...Deal… and thank you." Robin murmured softly. "I'll call Alfred to pick you up at the cafe behind this building. I'll be back at the mansion in an hours time, you think you can wait?"_

"_Sure, anything is better than walking home in the rain after such an incident." _

_Robin chuckled and gave Hayley a hug. "I'll open it with you when I get back." He whispered behind Hayley's ear. _

_Before Hayley could say anything else, Robin was already gone. She let out a sarcastic sigh knowing that he was still lingering around and headed for the cafe._

* * *

There was an abrupt sense of falling and Hayley opened her eyes, her face only an inch away from the table. Her arm had slipped and woken her up from her daydream.

"_I really need more sleep." _Hayley brooded.

The week passed mundanely, Hayley's daily routine was the same as always. Class, eat assignments, sleep and repeat it again for 5 straight days of the week. She had to work extra hard to get her daily assignments done because of the project she had signed up for, drawing a life size poster of Plastic Man.

Angelique loved having sudden meetings every now and then even up to three meetings a day, stating that she needed to check on everyone's progress and if anyone procrastinated, she would personally report it to Mr. David in hopes of busting someone. Luckily, no one had to suffer her evil wrath.

It was a Friday afternoon, the air in Blüdhaven was stale as always, sitting alone in the art college's studio, Hayley has just started painting Plastic Man's base color, each brush stroke was careful and steady until her phone rang and echoed the through the whole room.

The brush in her hand fell onto the tiled floor with a clack and she fumbled through her mess and managed to dig up her phone. It was Dick calling.

She slid the answer button to the left of her smartphone and placed it in between her ear and shoulder, clamping it down.

"Hello?" Dick voice was husky and sexy even through the phone.

"Yeah, hey! Wassup?" Hayley chirped happily whilst picking up her brush.

"So are you still up for our weekend outing?"

"Yeah, totally! Where we going?"

"I was thinking about the new carnival that opened at the docks."

"Sure! That sounds great!"

"Do you wanna go there tomorrow or Sunday?"

"Tomorrow sounds better, I might have to do last minute work on Sunday before class starts."

"Kay, I'll pick you up at 10 in the morning."

"Great, see you then."

"Bye"

"Goodbye"

Hayley hung up her phone and set it down on the table next to her. She smiled to herself, a day with Dick. '_This is so awesome!_' she thought. It had been too long since Hayley had a chance to hang out with him. She then continued with her painting, wearing a wide spread smile across her face for the rest of the day.

Time suddenly went by really slowly for Hayley that night, she was up picking the perfect outfit. Whether she should go for her friendly casual wear or something a little more romantically attractive. She sat on the sofa, staring at the two outfits she just picked hanging on the wall opposite of her. She started thinking whether she should tell Dick about her feelings after all these years. It might end up in a disaster or it might be the start of something beautiful.

Hayley just scratched through her head, jumped onto her bed grunting in frustration and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The atmosphere was brimming with energy emitted from a particular girl standing in front of the main door of a particular hostel on a warm Saturday morning. Hayley had her weight shifting from one leg to the other, looking fabulous from head to toe. She had her long blue flowing hair tied into a high ponytail. Her attire was simple yet enticing to a man's eyes, a bright teal tank top with a black Batman insignia printed on it, the irony. Matched with a pair of long black leather tights and faded blue knee high sneakers. Hayley brought along a skull printed scarf just in case the weather decided to change on her.

She had no intentions of hiding her excitement as she bent her upper body forward to take a peek on the main road, hoping for a particular charming man to make his grand entrance. Her suppressed grin failed to conceal her anticipation for a joyous, fun filled day ahead. Behind her hips, her fingers were endlessly twiddling with the bracelets on the opposite arm.

A moment later, the revving of a smooth engine could be heard approaching. A black vintage Ford Mustang pulled up in front of the gates. The tinted front window slowly wound down and Hayley squinted to see who might be in the car, even though it was obvious who it was.

"What'cha lookin' at? Get in!" Dick called out to her in a cheery tone.

Hayley's grin widened as she anxiously jogged towards the car, almost tripping on the way. She got into the car and he drove off.

"Quite a refreshing outfit you got there." Dick complimented as he stole a few glances at her.

"Th-thanks, y-you're not too bad yourself." she stuttered, her cheeks starting to flush.

Dick was in his usual wear, a dark blue shirt unbuttoned until the third -revealing his pecks slightly-, matched with black denim jeans and a pair of black shoes with white soles.

The two chatted leisurely before finally arriving at the docks. Hayley's eyes lit up as they drove past the carnival's main entrance, which was absolutely bustling with people everywhere. Hayley was filled with excitement, grinning from ear to ear. Dick finally his car at the parking lot closest to the carnival.

Hayley was skipping like a little girl towards the entrance while Dick walked behind her, laughing at how she had never changed.

When they finally arrived at the entrance, Dick told Hayley to wait at the side while he queued for the tickets. He squeezed through the crowd and disappeared from Hayley's sight.

Hayley swayed around while she waited for Dick and their tickets, occasionally glancing around to look for him. It seemed to be taking him longer than he should have. Hayley was getting worried, she pulled out her phone and dialed for Dick. The dial tone went on and on until she decided to text him.

"He just went to get the tickets." Hayley thought nervously to herself. "But even with a crowd like this it can't possibly take that long… could it?"

Hayley decided to try her luck by calling Dick once more but before the call went through, the man she was so desperately looking emerged from the crowd. He was not alone.

Hayley's eye shifted from Dick's gleeful face to his hand, which was holding another. Her stare travelled slowly up the other arm, then finally stopped at the face of a girl.

"Oh God… No…" Hayley whispered while resting her forehead on her palm. "This isn't happening..." she groaned.

When Dick and his guest finally arrived in front of her, Hayley stared at the unexpected guest.

"Angelique." Hayley spat the name out of her mouth as if it were some kind of deadly poison.


	4. Chapter 4 : Seperated

**Chapter 4**

Angelique Leblanc was Dick's surprise, apparently. The two had shared intimate conversations the whole week through and the both of them decided to start dating. Angelique was the one who planned for them to visit the carnival together and Dick agreed with Angelique to tell Hayley about their relationship.

Pulling in a deep, fortifying breath, Hayley steadied herself from shrieking and clawing Angelique. She let out a depressing sigh and gave a fake smile to the two people standing before her. What could she do? All she wanted was for Dick to be happy, he needs it more than ever now. She would gladly give hers up for him, an act that he will never truly know.

As they were queuing to enter the Carnival, Angelique told Dick that she too has invited someone for Hayley and that he would arrive later.

"That's so nice of you, Angelique." Dick complimented.

"Anything for my dear friend, I'm sure Hayley would do the same for me. Am I right?" Angelique turned to questioned Hayley with her piercing eyes.

Hayley just nodded, although her expression was filled with anguish and sorrow. She followed quietly behind Angelique and Dick, who were chatting away at random things that Hayley paid no attention to. The hands of the two lovers were hooked together as they entered the carnival. Hayley was both angry and sad just staring at their backs, her heart aching more and more the longer she was there.

They walked through the carnival games area first, strolling past each booth filled with joyous children trying their best to win something. They stopped when Angelique tugged on Dick's shirt, pointing towards a large pink dolphin plush hung above the 'toss the ring' booth.

Dick, being the finest gentleman, offered to win the dolphin for his date. He went over to the booth with Angelique, hand in hand leaving Hayley in the dense crowd. She managed to escape the swarm of people that filled the vicinity, cursing silently to herself as she trudged towards the game booth.

"All you have to do is get ten rings into both the red and green bottle on the top shelf there." the carnie running the booth explained enthusiastically.

"Easy enough." Dick replied confidently.

He managed to toss the first ten rings into the red bottle then another ten to the green swiftly without failing. The carnie's mouth hung open, his eyes wide amazed by Dick's skills.

"I'll have a large pink dolphin for my fair lady please." Dick said.

The carnie unhooked the dolphin and passed it to Angelique, she held it tight in her arms and snuggled it.

"Thank you, Richard. You are very skillful!"

"It no biggie, I'm just… talented I guess."

"I'm sure you are! Will you not teach me one day?"

"I don't mind teaching you right now."

"That would be magnifique!" Angelique cheered as she threw herself onto Dick, hugging him.

Dick responded to her hug instantly, his back facing Hayley.

Hayley's eyes fumed angrily when Angelique smiled evilly towards her then she faced Dick and kissed him on the lips. Her eyes locked on Hayley telling her that Dick was hers to keep now. Hayley could not take any more of it, she spun on her heels and stormed away from the unbearable sight.

Angelique was satisfied of her accomplishment; her Cheshire cat smile grew bigger than ever. She finally pulled away from the hug then started playing toss the rings. Dick did not even notice Hayley's absence.

Hayley's eyes were clouded with hot tears, her vision blurred as she pushed through the crowd. She stopped at a jetty near the end of the carnival, which was almost devoid of people. There was a gentle breeze, the air was salty, and the waves of the sea beneath her were crashing into the pillars supporting the platform. Her knees gave way as she knelt down, wrists covering her eyes. The tears she held back came pouring down her cheeks, with lumps forming in her throat. The sound of her soft whimpering was drowned out by the loud shifting of seawater.

'_Why am I so sad? I knew this would happen, it was not the first time but why does it still hurt so much?' _She thought to herself.

Hayley tried her best to stop thinking about what had happened but the harder she tried to more she cried. Minutes felt like hours as she cried helplessly in solitude.

A hand touched her shoulder gently, she thought to it would be Dick who had found her in this state. A sight she did not want him to witness.

Hayley lifted her heavy head to find that the hand does not belong to him.

A man with a square face and a jaw-line that could chisel granite. He had deep-set eyes, shadowing an untrustworthiness, yet his eyes were a shade of glowing amber, mesmerizing and warm enough to draw someone into it. His eyebrows were straight that gave him a perpetual expression of nonchalance and a nose ever so straight. Lips which were wide and narrow complemented the rest of his facial features. He looked to be in his mid twenties.

But, what caught Hayley's eyes most was his blood red hair with black shaved sides of his undercut hairstyle.

Hayley could not help but stare into this gorgeous man's face. She then realized she had stared awkwardly at the man with her red, puffy eyes and stood up rubbing her eyes clean of tears, having her back faced him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." stuttered Hayley as she fumbled through her bag for a pack of tissues.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize. Are you alright though?" the man ushered, his voice, smoky.

"I'm quite al-alright. Thank y-you for asking." still fumbling through her bag for the tissue.

A tissue appeared into Hayley's sight, she look up to see that the man had offered her one with a smile. She took it and gently swiped it over her puffy eyes.

"Th-thank you again."

"It's not a prob. Might I ask why is a beautiful girl like you crying alone in this deserted part of the carnival? Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself?"

"It's nothing, just had some problems."

"Mind telling me? I can be a good listener."

"Its alright, I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Oh, nonsense. I can't be at peace if I'd knew someone as beautiful as you were crying alone with a troubled heart now can I?" then man's left eyebrow arched up as he questioned her.

Hayley found herself smiling and she felt safe opening up to this mysterious man she had just met. He showed her to the available seats at the side of a walkway and they both sat there as Hayley started to tell him her issues and problems.

An hour had passed as she finished telling him her story, about her devil problem and her close friend. Through all that, the man listened with a distinctive ear and occasionally gave Hayley some advice on how to deal with the lesser problems.

Hayley's phone began to ring. She checked to see that it was Dick calling. She hesitated to answer but the man knew who it was judging by her reaction and ushered her to answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hay! Where are you?!" Dick asked, sounding that he had a smile spread across his. "Angelique said you had food poisoning a while back, are you okay? Still in the washroom?"

Hayley swallowed her anger, knowing that Angelique lied to him.

"I'm fine, I'm just hanging around, enjoying the sights." She chewed the words out.

"Cool, come meet us by the Tunnel of Love. Angelique said her cousin has arrived an hour ago but his calls went straight to voicemail so we need to find him.

"Kay, I'll wait there for you guys."

"See you later!"

"Bye…"

She ended the call and stared at her phone, the look in her eyes were lonesome.

"You should go and face the problem head on. It's what you should do." the man reassured.

"I guess so."

"I should be going as well." He muttered unenthusiastically, as if not wanting to leave. "Till fate allows us to meet again."

"So expressive, you are… wait, I mean, you are so expressive." Hayley corrected herself. Her face in her palms.

The man then laughed and bid her farewell. She turned to leave in the opposite direction of the man but she then she remembered.

"OH WAIT!" She called out as she spun to face the man. "What is your-

The man was already gone, she forgot to asked for his name.

_Dang it, _Hayley thought.

As she was headed towards the Tunnel of Love, She replayed the conversation with the mysterious man in her mind, a smiled creeped upon her face, her sorrow subsiding each step she took.

* * *

Hayley stood in front of the Tunnel of Love for a while now and no one has shown up. It was really getting on her nerves, just thinking that he and Angelique are walking together, holding hands.

"Yuck." Hayley shivered, the thought of that gave her goose bumps.

Of all the people Dick has dated, she has been able to pull through every one of it and managed to hide her feelings behind her thick mask that has never fell apart until today. Maybe it is because that he was dating the person she hated the most or because she thought that Angelique was doing this on purpose just to annoy her and get to her.

Hayley let out a heavy breath and steadied herself from the thought, the talk with the red headed man actually helped her a lot, she recalled all the steps and advice that he had given her and put it to good use.

1. Always stay calm.

2. Ignore the hatred.

3. Accept the sorrow.

4. Fight for what you yearn.

She held her phone in her white palms, scrolling through her contact list till the letter D, and then his name appeared. Hayley clicked his name with her thumb and dialed for him. When the dial tone started, she could hear his ringtone playing in a distance. She stared up from her phone and saw Dick grinning at her, hand in hand with the she-devil she so full heartedly despised.

What she saw next was what made her eyes widen to the next level. Dick and Angelique walked closer to her, the tall lean figure behind Angelique came into view.

It was the red headed man she had conversed with at the jetty. The man who kind-heartedly helped her.

He too, saw her and his serious gloomy face lightened up, his ambers eyes showed warmth once more.

Hayley found herself approaching the man unconsciously. She only realized what he had on when she looked at his entire frame.

He was wearing a thin white cotton shirt revealing his muscular build but was skinnier compared to Dick, a black denim jacket and jeans matched with a pair of combat boots as well as a silver chain necklace around his neck.

The man stood in front of Hayley, towering over her, he too was taller than Dick but only by an inch or two.

He smiled at her, "So... she's my date, cousin?" Still eyes locked on Hayley.

"Yes, Dante. This is Hayley. Hayley, Dante." Bickered Angelique as if not wanting to introduce them.

The man, Dante, reached out for Hayley's hand and shook them gently as if her hand were fragile to the point where it would break from his mere touch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"DUDE! You're that dude, that I, you're- DUDE!" Hayley exclaimed.

This made Dante laughed, Dick and Angelique (still hand in hand) were confused by Hayley.

"You have met my cousin before?" Angelique questioned with her devilish cat eyes held onto Hayley.

Dick just looked at Hayley waiting for her answer.

Before Hayley could explain, Dante spoke for her in his smoky deep voice.

"We met at the jetty, I found her-

Hayley quickly jabbed her index finger into Dante's side. He jolted and made a ticklish laughter. Hayley continued jabbing and poking Dante's sides, using this opportunity to look Dante in the eyes when he stared at her, startled by her sudden random prodding.

It took him a while but he finally understood her signal but Angelique already grabbed Hayley's left arm to stop her from jabbing Dante.

"What in oblivion are you doing!?" Angelique spat, some of her saliva landed on Hayley's cheek.

"Da fuck Angelique, control your spit. Keep it to yourself and the _Dick_ you are dating." Hayley yelled, wiping vigorously on her cheek.

"Oh come on Hayley, don't be such a bitch." Dick replied from the side, obviously unhappy by her insulting statement. "As if you have full control of where your saliva flies when you talk too fast."

Well, that did it.

"Now it's my problem? Oh come on, Dick. You started dating this girl when? And you didn't even bothered to tell me!?"

"I thought I'd surprise you!"

"Well now, I'm definitely surprised! Very surprised you would date someone like her!" You would date any girl who can flutter their eyelashes at you! Hayley shouted.

Oh boy. That did it.

Everything seemed to have paused and an awkward silence ensued. The atmosphere was heavy, too heavy.

Dick's eyes were lit up with flames of anger. His body tensed up.

"You're right! I would date anyone that's my cup of tea and I definitely don't regret dating Angelique."

Dick grabbed Angelique by the waist and pull her into a kiss. He was making out with her, his hands were on her waist, stroking her back occasionally and when he was finished he stared down into Hayley's already reddened eyes.

Her eyes were not red from tears, no, not this time, they were enraged with anger but she controlled her emotions like how Dante has taught her even though it was a bit too late.

Hayley walked up to Dick, their eyes still locked into an internal battle.

"Don't come looking for me anymore!" She cried, purposely forcing some spit out that landed on his face, knowing he would understand her harsh statement.

Hayley turned around and ran off as quick as she possibly could. He blew his top.

Dante completely understood what had happened, since Hayley already confided to him earlier. He decided to follow Hayley.

"Dante! Where are you going?!" Shouted Angelique after his cousin.

Dante replied her with a wave of his hand still running after Hayley.

* * *

Hayley raced out the carnival, continued onto the sidewalk. After running two blocks, she finally slowed down, trying to catch her breath.

"Hayley! Please! Wait up!"

Hayley turned to find Dante behind her.

"Why did you follow me?" panted Hayley, her hands on her knees.

Dante stood next to her, he looked like as if he had just walked gradually instead of chasing her down two blocks.

"I can't just leave you, now can I?" Dante spoke calmly. He was certainly high in stamina.

"Yes, you can. I dissed your cousin, why aren't you mad like that Dick hole?"

"Well, you mistake me for that. I'm not close to Angelique, to make you feel better, I actually resent her to the core."

"What?"

"Surprised? Yeah… I actually wanted to ditch the date she set me up with, but then I met you at the docks and I realized that I'd be a horrible person if i were to abandon you with my cousin." Dante explained.

"Well then, thank you for not abandoning me then." Hayley breathed as she walked away, still not in the mood for small talk."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"How are you gonna go home though?"

That hit Hayley in her head.

"_Oh yeah, I came to the carnival with Dick. My hostel is miles away from the docks. DAMN!" _Hayley thought angrily to herself.

Hayley looked away thinking of how the hell would she get home.

Dante studied her face and immediately got the idea of her problem.

"Want a ride?" He finally said to her from behind.

"No… Dante, I don't want to bother you again."

"It's not a bother, Hayley. I'm sure."

"Dante, I can't-

Hayley could not even finish her sentence before Dante grabbed her hand and dragged her down the alleyway.

"Let go Dante!"

"Chillax, girl."

Dante kept dragging her through a few alleyways and they reached back the carnival's parking lot. Rows upon rows of cars filled the parking lot, Dante finally stopped dragging her when they reached a red Chevrolet Camaro.

"You must really like the color red."

"Yes, I do."

Dante pulled out a bunch of keys from the back pocket of his faded black jeans. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger's door, inviting Hayley to enter.

Hayley just stood there and stared.

"You do know I just met you right?"

"Yup, I know."

"Then it will make total sense if I were to decline your offer?"

"Hmm… yeah, but I just wanna bring you somewhere else to clear your mind. No other intentions."

Hayley stared the red headed man, studying his face. The longer she looked at him, the more she realized how handsome he was. Hayley shook the thought of that out her head and got into the car.

"_What the fuck is wrong with me? I just met the dude… Great, I feel like Dick."_

Dante got onto the driver's seat and the Camaro's engine roared to life as Dante turned the ignition key. He slid the safety belt into the latch then secured it with a silent click.

Hayley did the same while admiring the car's interior. The seats and the rest of the interior were all in black leather, smooth and shiny. It was definitely more spacious than Dick's car. She too could smell the scent of new leather.

"New car?" she questioned him.

"Got it two weeks ago."

"Cool" Hayley replied not knowing what to say next.

"What would you like to do?"

"Pardon?" Hayley replied still admiring the car's interior.

"What do you wanna do today? Anything that can cheer you up, I would do anything in my power to make your wish come true." Dante said with the utmost assurance.

"Dante, you don't really have to do thi-

"Oh but I want to."

Hayley thought for a while, thinking where should they go? Should she go home? To stay in her dark and musty hostel, thinking of what had happened today and get depressed over it? Or should she go out with Dante? A man she just met who has done nothing but be kind to her.

Her eyes flitted up to Dante's. "I want to go to the arcade."

"Then I guess I shall be the one who would beat you in every game." He spoke the words with the intended effect.

Hayley's lips curved up into a challenging smile.

"Bring it on."

* * *

The cherry red Camaro was faster than it looks, Dante had the windows wound down. The cool wind blew into the Camaro, circulating the air inside. The speeding Camaro finally came to stop in front of the Jepson's Arcade downtown.

They managed to find a parking space a block away from the arcade.

The Jepson's Arcade was one of the three arcades ever opened in Blüdhaven. If a student were to ditch school, authorities could easily find them, although they couldn't care less about educational issues.

Hayley pushed through the door with more strength needed; apparently maintenance was not on Jepson's list of expenses. She scanned through the arcade, it looked bigger from in the inside, the sound of multiple games blasted through speakers at the same time, the place was flooded with teenagers and young children.

Dante walked in front of Hayley and headed towards the counter, Hayley just followed behind him.

"A hundred dollars please." Dante said, removing a hundred-dollar bill from his wallet.

The woman who took the money looked as if she had sat behind the counter for ages. Her make up was heavy and slightly melted; her pink cherry blossom lipstick can be seen smeared upwards to the left. Her hair looked as if she did not washed it for a while now. Luckily there was a glass panel separating the woman from them or else a sense of stench would surely travel from her spazzed out hair and into their nose.

"Here you go honey." The woman flirted while passing Dante a bag of arcade coins.

"Thank you." Dante nodded in response, slightly shivering from the way she looked at him.

Hayley giggled softly beside him until his elbow nudged her by the shoulder. She looked up to the tall man, finding him giving her a sexy smile.

He walked over to the consoles as Hayley tailed behind him.

"_Did I just find him sexy?" _Hayley thought to herself, obviously lost about her feelings. _"I just… No… I can't… but… I've had a crush on Dick for years now. I can't possibly have these feelings towards a guy I just met. Can I?"_

Before Hayley could answer her own question, she bumped into something hard and fell onto her behind with a thud.

The thing she had bumped into was Dante, he was laughing when he saw Hayley, who landed on her behind just by bumping into him.

Hayley laughed sarcastically.

"Are you gonna stand there laughing or help me up like a gentleman."

Dante continued laughing in front her, pretending to wipe a fake tear off his right eye.

"Nah, I like seeing you on your ass."

Hayley gave him a 'seriously' look. "You do know that sounds wrong right?"

That apparently triggered something and it made him laugh even harder. Hayley just rolled her eyes and stood up herself, brushing off the dust.

Dante's hand extended towards Hayley slightly bowing like what a butler would do, she looked at him weirdly.

"May I be of assistance m'lady?" he bantered.

"Ha ha. Very funny Dante." Hayley replied un-amused, slapping his hand away playfully.

"Aww, did I anger m'lady? I know you can't beat me in any of the games here but you don't have to show it so obviously." Dante challenged her.

"Oh… it's on, bozo!" Hayley bawled, dragging Dante to the their first game.


	5. Chapter 5 : Redhead

**Chapter 5**

Hayley was walking silently down a white hallway, why was she there? Where is she? What was she doing? All these questions kept repeating in her mind but she continued walking down the path. The hallway seemed to be endless. As she walked deeper in it, the light at the end shone brighter, until a dark shadow stood in front of her.

"Hayley" the figure called out.

The sound of her name echoed towards her, she recognized the voice.

"Daddy?"

She found herself running now, each step larger than the next. Her name still echoing down the hallway.

"Dad?!" Hayley shouted again.

The figure appeared closer now, it was taller than she expected. She finally stood in front of it. She could not make out the silhouette's face, since it was still silhouetted from the immensely strong light.

"Dad?" Hayley murmured in her softest tone, confused.

The figure moved slightly closer to her from where it stood and she could see one of it's eyes, it was colored amber. The figure grabbed Hayley by her arms as the hallway darkened, the bright light slowly fading and its face came closer, the eye glowing.

"Hayley" it spoke once more, it's voice changed from her dad's to a familiar smoky one.

The grip on both of Hayley's arm tightened, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. The whole atmosphere turned from calm to a sense of choking darkness.

"W-Who are you?" Hayley stuttered, she started to wiggle from the now painful grip.

It's other eye was now revealed as it swung it's bangs to the side, a blue colored eye.

"Hayley..." It murmured, in two different yet distinct voices.

She could make out the voices, it belonged to both Dante and Dick. Her confusion was getting worse until she got a clear view of the silhouette. The body was an amalgamation of Dante and Dick. The sight was sickening and revolting. The monstrosity started to harden its grip on her arms. Its fingernails pierced into her delicate flesh.

It made Hayley yelp slightly from the pain, she did not dare struggle for it might hurt her even more but the fingernails dug deeper into arms. Warm blood started to flow down from her punctured skin and drip down her pale arms.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" She yelled.

It did not respond, nails still dug deep in her arm. It's eyes, amber and blue, were dull with no emotions, which stared into her panicking eyes. The pain was now unbearable for Hayley, her face was now sweaty and pale, hot tears mixed with her sweat.

She wanted to speak but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. The monstrosity that stood before her enjoyed her pain and suffering. The corners of its mouth curved upwards forming an evil smile, revealing some of its sharp teeth.

The pain felt like it went on for hours, tormenting her. It was causing her to black out. The darkness that surrounded them was starting to engulf her, crawling under her skin and leaving behind black trails, slowly creeping from her feet to her shoulders.

When it finally reached her face, it covered her mouth shut as if it were sewn together with an invisible needle and black shadowy thread. Then it moved to her nose, covering her nostrils, preventing her from breathing. Her eyes were wide and hot with tears, she stared into the monstrosity's eyes, revealing the enjoyment it had in seeing her suffer.

She could not breath, the suffocation and pain was unbearable. She was at the brink of madness, fading in and out of consciousness. The darkness did not stop there, it continued up to her eyes, darkening her vision. She could no longer take it, her mind was running rampant, hoping for the torment to stop. The last thing she remembered was the evil laughter of both Dante and Dick.

* * *

Hayley sat up quickly, wide eyed while inhaling deep breaths, her face covered with cold sweat. The view of her hostel's four walls was never more familiar and soothing. She slowly bent her knees and rested her head on them, hands covering the back of her head.

Tears formed on the corners of her eyes as she let out a small whimper. She stayed in that position for a few more minutes before trying to compose herself. She looked towards the right, out the window, to a city that was filled with grayness and dark clouds that layered the sky.

The sight was depressing, to say the least. Her mind was still foggy from the nightmare. Her eyes shifted to the clock hanging on the wall. 1.00pm.

A deep sigh escaped from Hayley's lips. She had not had a nightmare as bad as this in a very long time, not to mention a nightmare that leaves her gasping for air and drenched in cold sweat as she awoke.

It has been at least a week since the day Hayley met Dante and the day she and Dick fought. Ever since that day, Dick never visited her as neither himself nor Nightwing. She had thought that even though they did not speak anymore, he would at least come by to collect new data that she had collected for him.

'_Five years of friendship... it really must have not meant anything to him.'_ She could just be another drive by for him, a mere entertainment. The disheartening thought made Hayley's stomach flip.

The bright side of life so far was her newfound friendship with the she-devil's cousin, Dante. At the very least, Hayley has been able to relieve some of her depression when she is with him.

After finishing her morning preparations, she continued working on her part of the project. She never exactly liked being a part of this project, with Angelique as its apparent leader. Now, the fact that she is Dick's new girlfriend made Hayley deplore having anything to do with the she-devil.

Barely an hour had gone by and Hayley's eyes already started to close, tired from the lack of sleep. Her project was nearly done and the deadline is near, everyone has already completed their part of the poster. Of course, Angelique would have done something about her procrastination but she was too busy going out and daydreaming about her new boyfriend.

She was slowly drifting back to sleep, until the corner of Hayley's monitor lit up and an incoming alert popped up onto the screen with a loud beep waking Hayley's lifeless body. She rubbed her face with both palms and looked up at her computer.

She scanned through the screen with her tired eyes, it was an alert on the recent burglary activities caused by a new criminal. So far no one has been able to pinpoint where he is or catch a glimpse of what he looks like.

Hayley then hacked into the police department's criminal records. This guy has already reached within the top ten of the most wanted criminals in Blüdhaven now. It is not easy to get one's name on that list in a city so corrupted.

She read the report on the burglar's description.

NAME: UNKNOWN

GENDER: MALE

HEIGHT: 6FT (APPROX.)

WEIGHT: UNKNOWN

HAIR: DARK

EYES: UNKNOWN

LOCATION OF REPORT: BLÜDHAVEN

"Well that's not much of a help." Hayley whispered to herself, continuing to read the report.

NOTE: MASKED CRIMINAL

NOTE: DRESSED IN FULL BLACK

NOTE: INHUMAN ABILITIES

NOTE: INHUMAN STRENGTH

"A masked super powered criminal?"

Hayley continued searching for information on her computer, typing vigorously on the keyboard, going through website after website, image after image.

Nothing.

She could not find anything more but same information and blurred out images of this mysterious new masked criminal. Every single picture taken was useless, each shared a similarity, which was that the criminal always appeared to be as dark as the shadows surrounding it, making it even harder to see him.

The thought of this new criminal intrigues Hayley with a sense of mystery and darkness. It reminded her of her nightmare, goose bumps started to form on both her arms, a cold shiver went down her spine.

Hayley shook the thought off and shifted her head to the clock on the wall once more. It was 1:55pm.

"_Wow, time flies so fast."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

It was a gloomy Saturday noon, a perfect day to go out and do some investigating. Normally, Dick would have forbidden her to do so, but he was no longer around and she felt rebellious, even though no one was there to stop her.

She liked this new feeling, being able to do what she wanted. It felt so free, instead of being caged up in her musty hostel, sitting front of the computer screen for hours.

The scenery in this city really was unpleasant, even by her standards.

'_Why would anyone move here in the first place? Oh yeah, I wanted to follow Dick.'_

Naive little Hayley used to believe that one-day her fairytale might come true. Having Dick accept her confession like what would normally happen in the Japanese anime she watched before she moved to Gotham. It would have taken a miracle for it to happen here in this corrupted city.

Hayley decided to dressed in something dull to match the city. Her long blue hair tucked into her grey beanie with the word 'DOPE' sewn onto the front. She wore a worn out olive green t-shirt with a black jacket and black pants.

Walking down the streets of Blüdhaven was depressing, every shop Hayley passed was either closed, going out of business or plain empty, perfect for cover up shops. She decided to enter a cafe with only two customers that did not quite seem to belong.

The bell that was hung above the door rang merrily when Hayley pushed the door open. She strode towards the front counter, browsing through the thickly chalk written menu on the wall behind the tall barista's head.

"Can I have the Sinfully Hot Chocolate please?" Hayley said in the lowest voice she could make.

The barista did not even bother responding to her, forcefully jabbing the touch-screen cash register.

"Five dollars and thirty five cents." The barista spat.

Hayley paid for her drink, grabbed it, and sat near the other customers. She brought out her sketchbook and started sketching her surroundings while eavesdropping on the two men sitting across the room discussing quietly. Hayley activated a small earpiece that was placed comfortably in her ear earlier, the conversation between the two men became clearer and louder for Hayley to hear now. Apparently one of the men was a foreigner discussing his business with the other, a local thug.

"Aye, We'll bring in the next shipment by Thursday, you'd better be ready to pay up." the man with the heavy Scottish accent demanded.

"Don't worry, I will be overseeing this shipment personally. Your payment would be handed over punctually." the man in shades assured. She assumed him to have an important position in his line of business.

Their conversation continued with the confirmation of the date, venue and security measures. When the two men finally left the cafe, Hayley had jotted down everything she needed to know for this 'upcoming event'. She also managed to sketch the face of the man with the Scottish accent down.

This was so much easier than spending countless hours on the internet and hacking equipment but there was a risk of being caught, which was the main reason why Dick forbade her to come out and do field work.

Hayley gulped down her already cold 'hot' chocolate and cautiously left the building then walked out of the district as hastily as she possible could without raising any suspicion.

She let out a relieving sigh and smiled to herself.

"_Not bad, agent Shang. You've managed to successfully gather some useful information without using the computer." _

* * *

Time passed ever so slowly for Hayley the next day, she continued on with her painting, occasionally pausing to check for any updates on Blüdhaven's crimes only to find that the city's least favorite vigilante was able to stop and prevent most of it. Every time she saw a picture of Nightwing, she rolled her eyes and got back to painting.

Dick and Hayley had not spoken to each other still and neither one them wanted to open up and apologize first. Dick was still dating Angelique and treating her like a princess. How did Hayley know? Angelique has been skipping down the halls in college, singing French love songs, displaying her new handbag Dick bought for her while boasting about the restaurants he had brought her to.

Hayley's angry thought was cut off when her phone rang from across the room. She left her paintbrush on the easel and walked towards her ringing phone next to her computer.

She did not bother to know who had called and just held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this the famous painter miss Hayley Shang?"

"No, this is Patrick." Hayley replied sarcastically to Dante.

"Oh! Then I would like a Krabby Patty on the go please?"

"Sorry, Patrick don't serve no Krabby Patties to no redheads." She giggled.

"Awwww… that's too bad. Guess I'd have to go out to a fancy dinner then… won't you join me Patrick?"

"Well that depends, Patrick is kinda broke right now."

"No worries Patrick, redhead is here to pay for you."

"Dante… you know I hate it when you have to pay for my food right?"

"I know but I just like doing it anyways, plus! I'm working and currently loaded with cash but you're still a student and needs to be treated to awesome food before you turn old and scringy." Dante teased.

"Fine... where to?"

"How about Victoria's Station down on Stark Ave?"

"Damn Dante! You must be really loaded then."

"Told ya." Dante replied with a hint of boasting. "I'll pick you up at seven? That okay with you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Kay, see you then."

"Bye…" Hayley dragged the word, and then the call ended.

Hayley could feel that Dante had a smile spread across his face when she agreed to go out with him. It made her smile as well, thinking about him.

She walked back towards her easel and stared at her painting of Plastic Man. It was practically done now. The only thing left was to add some details to his costume and enhanced his body muscles a little. She used a flat brush and gently brushed through the half dried oil paint.

She stopped what she was doing when she finally thought of something.

What was she going to wear?

Victoria's Station was a railroad-themed steakhouse restaurant that had countless branches around the States during its peak of popularity but then the restaurant suddenly went dry and each restaurant closed down one by one. The only one left running its business well with a five star rating was the one here in Blüdhaven. To think that a high-class restaurant would survive here when the rest went out of business.

Hayley searched through her closet, pulling out everything she can find that would fit for the occasion. She dug out most of her clothes, one after another she tried it on, mix matching from tank tops to crop tops and mini skirt to maxi skirt yet nothing still look appealing enough for her.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, thinking.

"_FUCK! I have nothing to wear!" _

Her bickering stopped when she remembered the black dress she wore for the fieldwork with Nightwing.

Nightwing… Dick…

She shook her thought of Dick from her mind and brought the box out from the bottom of her bed that kept the dress safe from dust bunnies. She blew the dust off the box and removed the cover carefully.

Hayley was not really a hoarding person but for some odd reason, she was attached to this box that came with the dress. Normally she would just throw the box away and hang the dress in closet.

The dress still looked as beautiful as the day she wore it, she held it out and admired the dress for a while. Hayley walked over to her bed and placed the dress gently onto it. There was only an hour left until Dante came to pick her up.

She head onto the bathroom and started preparing for her spontaneously planned date.

* * *

A strong knuckle knocked on the slick white painted wooden door, the rhythm of the knocking travelled throughout the whole room and reached the bathroom, followed by Dante's smoky voice.

"Wherefore art thou, milady?"

"The door's unlocked!"

Hayley was touching up her last minute make up. She had a hard time deciding whether or not make up was necessary for her date with Dante but she ended defying her true nature and natural beauty by applying a mild layer of make up upon her face.

The tall, dark and handsome redheaded man opened the door and strided into the hostel room. Dante wore a simple black suit and tie, his fiery red hair waxed up making him look even taller. He made his way towards the painting and stood there, admiring her work.

The bathroom door slid open and a drop dead gorgeous Hayley stepped out, revealing herself to a different person from before.

Dante stood there, his jaws dropped onto the floor. His eyes filled with amazement and awe, starring Hayley up and down continuously until he realized what he was doing.

"_It never gets old."_ Hayley thought silently to herself.

"Well now I know you can actually look like a normal beautiful lady." Dante smirked earning him a slap on the shoulder.

"Shut up!"

Dante laughed at the slightly annoyed Hayley.

"You even took the time to put on make up? What happened to being lazy?"

"We're going to a five star restaurant, the least I could do was to present myself properly."

"Or did you dress up to impress me?"

Hayley blushed, meaning that he was right on the money.

"No… I dress up when I feel like it."

"Awww… and here I thought I was special to you. Guess not…" Dante pouted and walked away from Hayley with his head hung low as if he was sad.

This made Hayley giggle as her face brightened up. Dante heard it and spun on his heels facing her with a sexy smile.

"Shall we leave now, mi 'lady?" he asked with honey injected in every word.

"Yes, we shall." Hayley replied with another smile.

They walked out the hostel, hand in hand. Both smiling, faces slightly red.

Dante switched off the lights and the room went dark, he caught sight of something moving near the windows, his eyes narrowed. Hayley then tugged onto him, her face confused. He gave her a reassuring smile and locked the door behind them.

The hostel had become empty.

Or so it would seem.

Outside the window, crouching silently in the shadows, Nightwing was there the whole time, witnessing everything that had happened since Dante entered the room.

His face was hot and slightly enraged. He was jealous. He did not like the fact that his Hayley was with another man. Hayley rarely hung out with guys she knew let alone the man she just met.

He had came to the hostel wanting to apologize for the other day but his plans changed. There was someone else now, he was not used to it.

Nightwing gritted his teeth and jumped off the building.


End file.
